Prove It To Me
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: After being challenged by Ranger, Stephanie makes some life altering changes, all for the greater good of BABE. AU. HEA.
1. Chapter 1

"Prove It To Me"

Those were the words Ranger told Stephanie over a month ago. Show him she was serious about him once and for all.

"Stephanie, I am sick and tired of having to bail you out, only to see you run to HIM again and again. So, I'm cutting you loose now. No more alley kisses, no more cars, no distraction jobs, nothing. My heart can't take this anymore. Yes, I told you I love you in my own way, but when will you realize I love you as much as I can? With my whole soul and heart, and yet I feel used. I've let you stay in my apartment, come and go as you please but, if you are serious about you and I, you are going to have to _**prove it to me,**_ that you want us; otherwise I am done with this whole FUBAR situation."

Time shifted in her living room; with that statement from her mentor and best friend. What Ranger didn't expect was the venom coming from Stephanie in return.

"**Well Ranger, don't come to me to help you when someone is ruining your company; don't come to me to help you clear your name, and don't come to me for a damn thing, I'm sick and tired of this situation as well. You never talk; just assume I know you love me. So why don't you just take your key fob, your tracker, your panic button and this damn phone and shove it up your ass. What do I have to do to show you that you are the most important person in my life?' Stephanie shot right back to him. 'I know you don't want a family; neither do I, whatever it takes, I will show you how serious I am about you and me, now get the hell out and don't come back.'**

Those words stunned the man; hearing what she told him, so much so he ignored the fact she was talking to him about Morelli of all people. Didn't she know he didn't give a shit about him?

And with that, Ranger turned around and left, not even looking back. Her haunted eyes when he told her that, stuck in his mind though; day after day.

He was shocked when he heard her retort; he actually expected her to fall to pieces. Something was changing for them both and Ranger thought 'this should be interesting.'

He found out she quit the bonds office, it wasn't the same around the office; going into get the files anymore, not seeing his 'babe' was a hard pill to swallow for him. She moved even, into a more secure gated community; one that had a security system **that wasn't rangeman.**

**Stephanie had a two-bedroom condo in the newest subdivision outside of Trenton; it was about time she took charge in all things in her life; she saved her money and spent it on better furnishings, treating herself to furniture, high above the dorm room stuff she used to own.**

**She took a job with Les Sebring, and of all things was training with Jeanne Ellen Burrows; on her gun, self-defense, and most of all she took up classes at the local community college.**

**Jeanne Ellen took it upon herself to become the mentor to Stephanie; and when she heard what all had happened between her and Ranger, she was all in for the 'self improved' woman that was now a friend and a co-worker.**

Stephanie was finally happy, her capture rate was damn near perfect, working with Jeanne Ellen was a godsend compared to Lula who brought her gun and didn't know how to use it.

She knew that Ranger was aware of her moving, and of her employment, what he didn't know was where she was living or even her telephone number. Jeanne Ellen and Les agreed no one needed to know that, so instead of leaving that in her employment records for 'someone to find' they had it all memorized. Ranger and Tank had broken into Les's office, he was desperate to find Stephanie, and her personnel file was empty, nothing even in his Rolodex on his desk.

He became frustrated with not being able to track her down; she had given him back all of his trackers, plus the cell phone. His clothes were returned as well, even his silk black boxers. Hell, even Jeanne Ellen had helped her return the company car to rangeman; leaving it out in the street in front of his building.

Lula brought it to Tank's attention in the newspaper of Morelli's wedding, included in the fact that Stephanie was the 'best man' having introduced the couple in the first place.

Ranger felt like an ass, Stephanie had tried to tell him that night; and now look at where they were, no more closer than when he walked out on her.

Those weren't the only changes Stephanie made, her mother had quit nagging her somewhat once she found out Stephanie was taking charge of her life and not working with the bonds office.

Also going over there once a month, if that greatly improved the situation; Helen didn't have anything to complain about for once, unless it was Edna living in her apartment.

**Les Sebring had a better more 'approved of ' reputation in town according to Helen; Stephanie just rolled her eyes at that comment.**

A few months later of no contact, Ranger received an email asking him to meet her at the diner where it all started.

He felt hope for the first time; hearing about her all over town but not seeing her was slowly killing him inside.

He had tried moving on, going out with one of his sister's friends, but his heart just wasn't in it; so why bother? He needed to move on, is what he told himself, but his heart wanted what his heart wanted.

And he wanted Stephanie Plum back in his life; she was right in a way; she helped him out with numerous things, mainly saving his daughter, his company and being his best friend.

But Ranger also spoke the truth, he was tired of the same push pull between them, he saw it going on forever, so he took the only stand he knew and spoke up for the first time, not being content anymore with what they had.

Lester and his men kept trying to drag him out to the bar scene; once he did go and saw Stephanie working a 'distraction' for a high bond that Sebring had.

She looked good, toned and happy, making eye contact, for the first time; he saw her blank face that he had so shown her; for once it was used against him, of all people. And instead of walking to the turbo with him, it was to get into her own car, all alone and motor off leaving him and his men watching her leave.

He had even volunteered for a mission, thankfully it was one that ended his contract and Ranger was hoping to convince Stephanie all her changes she was sticking with was a wonderful thing, and maybe could they start over.

She was waiting for him in the booth in the back, just like the first time. A blank face greeted him; she nodded at him coolly and motioned for him to have a seat.

For once it was Ranger that showed emotion, you could see the changes in his face, if you knew what to look for, his eyes had softened, he looked like he could smile more easily.

'How are you Ranger?' she started out asking him. Never taking his eyes off of her, he said 'I've been better babe, I'm just glad you got a hold of me, its good to see you, finally', ranger spoke with an edge of anger in his voice.

Ranger took a deep breath and continued on; he wanted to explain some things to her, clear the air so to speak.

'Stephanie, I said what I did for a reason, and then I found out I had no reason to be jealous after all, I saw you were best man at Morelli's wedding, funny that he and I actually talk now,' Ranger told her with a small smile on his face.

" The guys miss you Stephanie, will you ever come back and at least stop by? I know you gave back all your stuff, and I brought the key fob for you to come and go as you please, what do you say, babe?"

'I don't think that would be a very good move on my part, Ranger, its time to break **all the unhealthy relationships in my life, once and for all.'**

Looking over the menu, Stephanie caught his eye and told him what she came to say;

'I'm glad you said what you did, Ranger honestly. It took you kicking me to the curb for me to take my life seriously. I have a better job, been taking classes and getting ready to leave the world of bounty hunting for good. So I thought it was time to clear the air between us once and for all,' was what he heard.

'You're not staying a bounty hunter anymore?' he asked softly. They placed their orders with the waitress, he found out she only wanted a cup of coffee; it looked like it was a short meeting after all.

'No, I'm not, I've been taking classes and decided on something new for my life. I start working with the court system here in Trenton to track down dead beat fathers and help garnish their wages, it doesn't pay that much, but I have enough money to make ends meet. It was time to prove to you and to myself to depend on only me for a change; and not others. Not you. Not your men. Not anyone anymore, I hope you can understand Ranger, but you gave me a wake up call that day, one I desperately needed. Otherwise you would still be my hero, when you are just a man, I had you on a pedestal all this time, and never realized what I was doing to you and to us,' Stephanie told him, tears in her eyes that almost came down her face. She blinked them back.

'I'm so sorry if you felt like I used you, I know running back and forth to Joe was so hard to see, but I wanted safe instead of admitting I loved you; no excuses on that part. But now, its time to set you free; I love you so much that I took you for granted, you and your men, and I am really and truly ashamed of myself and my actions for all the emotional stress that me being in your life caused you, the money for the cars, the insurance premiums had to be killing you, and you never complained. You showed me your love instead of telling me, I get that now…

I've come to realize that I was a terrible friend to you and the guys, and now that I don't work for you, or Vinnie, it took me awhile to come around to the fact that we both need to move on with our lives…that being said Ranger…

**"It's time to put an end to Higgins and Eliza for good."**

Never taking his eyes off of the woman that held his heart, Ranger swallowed, 'what did she mean by that? Was it truly over between them?'

'Babe,' he started talking, hoping his voice didn't betray how nervous he was feeling.

Holding her hand up, Stephanie waited until Ranger's nod; 'allow me to introduce myself, I'm Stephanie Plum…' holding her hand out to him.

'And you are?" Stephanie asked with a smile on her face, her eyes filled with laughter finally at this man sitting before her.

"Carlos Manoso, it's a pleasure to meet you,' he took her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss.

"Mr. Manoso, I understand you provide security for homes, is that correct? Your company comes highly recommended and I find myself in need of such a service, are you available to take on this endeavor?' she asked him.

Letting the silence sink in at her words, it seemed like their roles had been reversed once again; for now it was Stephanie in charge of their relationship, and Carlos knew he was in for the ride of his life.

'It will be such a pleasure to help you, Ms. Plum, may I call you Stephanie?' he asked with a blinding smile.

'Only if you insist, Mr. Manoso, I usually **don't mix business with pleasure**, but in this case, I am more than willing to break my rules.' Was the reply Stephanie gave him.

'Are you available to meet this afternoon at my place, I have my car outside, we can be there in a short while, if you are interested,' she mentioned to him.

"By all means, Stephanie, lead the way, and just for you, you can call me Carlos instead of Mr. Manoso.' He told her putting his hand on the small of her back.

Both noticed the electric current between them; seems like something hadn't changed at all.

Instead of taking his car like they did so many years ago in the beginning of her bounty-hunting career, it was time Stephanie took charge and for once they were in sync with each other.

A/N. many thanks to Ms. Em for sound advice and her never ending support. And to a certain person who was tired of Ranger putting up with the wishy washy Stephanie and wanted him to take a stand once and for all.

Next chapter posting will be on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

Role Reversal

_**Ranger Pov.**_

I had no idea what car Stephanie was driving these days, but I really didn't give a thought to it; just being around her was enough for right now.

I couldn't believe it when she told me it was time to "**put an end to Higgins and Eliza for good"**, my heart actually skipped I beat. I was beginning to think that **Prove it to me** was the biggest mistake of my life to say to her.

When she shoved everything in my hands that night many months ago, and told me to get the hell out, I was amazed at where that came from. I needed to tell her that though, I was sick and tired of being her hero; I wanted to be the man she came home to each day, not the love sick fool I had become instead.

Not seeing her day after day was torture, I had been in many places all over the world, times I didn't think I would ever make it back, but it was nothing compared **to the emptiness in my heart** when she told me to leave and not come back.

I tried moving on, I needed to move on, just to see if I could, but when I went out on a date, I couldn't help but compare her to Stephanie, hell I even called my handler to go on a last mission, if I didn't come back, so much the better is how I was looking at it.

My thoughts were centered on her, what she was doing, if she was happy and I made plans while I was gone as well. So I could have a life; I deserved one, hopefully it would include Stephanie as well.

When I did come back, I put my plans into motion; I sold Miami to my brother, he had done an outstanding job and deserved his own business. I would have no responsibilities in running that office, none.

As far as Boston went, I kept that office along with Trenton. I wanted nothing standing in my way whenever I did see my 'babe' again. By this time, I was questioning if I ever would, but something she told me that night stuck in my brain; **' whatever it takes, I will show you how serious I am about you and me,' but of course she also told me to 'get the hell out and don't come back' **as well.

It gave me time to think about what I gave up. There was laughter in my life with Stephanie, she did bring me joy and to the men as well, it was like we were a family. When Stephanie was working for me, it seemed like everyone was happier, more content, Lester was joking around, and a couple of the guys even helped her sneak in her contraband, keeping it in their desk drawers; as if I couldn't tell when she was eating her chocolate, everyone lived for those moans of hers.

When I came back from seeing her for the last time, everyone could tell it was over between us; I had told Tank and the rest of the men I was closest to what I was about to do; and some agreed with me, but some like Hector threatened to take my ass to the mats if this didn't work.

Apparently Stephanie had moved on, so why shouldn't I? Is how I was thinking at the time.

By that time, Stephanie had left that rattrap of an apartment she had and quit the bonds office; she cut off all communication with her Lula and Connie as well.

Both Connie and Lula complained about her leaving them, it wasn't like they were there to help her out or anything, but their feelings were hurt hearing that Stephanie went to work for Vinnie's competitor, Sebring bonds.

She had grown up and away from them. Hearing that her and Jeanne Ellen were friends and co-workers, gave me pause. Did she not realize that Jeanne Ellen had her in her sights as well, as a conquest?

I had always knowing Jeanne Ellen was gay, everyone in the business knew that, which included my men. Stephanie was jealous as hell, and I let her be, thinking it would have her ask questions about my personal life, she needed to show me that she was interested in me, as a man.

That never happened, she went about her business like she thought Jeanne Ellen and I were still together.

I knew folks were thinking (and I let them) something happened between me and Mrs. Batwoman as they called her, she was my equal indeed, but that was all. She has the skills to make it as a bounty hunter, and the looks that would make most normal women jealous as hell.

I even recruited Tank to help me find out where she was living, it was though Sebring knew we were coming, there was no number or address listed for Stephanie in the office or even a piece of paper laying around.

Now hearing her introduce herself as Stephanie Plum and she was teasing when she asked me my name, I knew this was my chance to finally make it right.

"Carlos Manoso" is how I introduced myself, and from now on that's whom I will be to this woman walking beside me.

Stephanie had to remind me to get the 'security checklist' we had for potential new clients, that's how far my mind had strayed.

**Basta!** Enough of this tip toeing around her, from now on we just a man and a woman getting to know each other.

Steph beeped her car open and I think I might have drooled it was a Buick Riviera, something a man drools over, and I think I might have done just that. I could tell she had a custom paint job, as it was fire engine red, something that stood out amongst the dreary cars clogging the road these days. The color and the car suited her just fine.

"Surprised, Carlos?" she asked me.

"Always" I told her.

Stephanie had undergone many changes, in her own way to show me that she was my equal now, and I was so proud to know she took me at my word and thought I was worthy of change.

I could see her in her new job, she didn't need an office to work from, she was her own boss as long as she could ferret out the information, she was happy.

I tamped down my questions; was there room in her life for me, for us to finally become a couple? I became anxious at that thought, what if she only wanted a security system installed, and what then?

I about snorted at my thoughts becoming dark like this but I couldn't help it, for once I gave her the control, I felt helpless, at her mercy.

I tried to pay attention to my surroundings, but I found my self looking at her continuously, much like she used to do to me when I was driving and in charge. Her pencil skirt clung to her figure like it was made for her, riding up enough to let me see her bare legs through the slit that was showing.

I now felt like **Stephanie was guiding me** into her life, **much like I guided her into the world of bounty hunting.**

And it was a wonderful feeling indeed.

Holding her hand, brought peace to me so much so that I felt like I was coming home; after these months alone.

**Stephanie Pov.**

I knew **exactly** what I was doing when I kicked Ranger out of my apartment and I meant every word of it 'don't come back', cause just like he told me, I was sick of it all too.

The man cant or wont talk, and I needed to accept that, he did show me he loved me **in his own way, I was just too damn blind to see that.**

**All he did for me over the years, the cars blowing up; letting me stay with him, even his men had gotten hurt, all for the name of 'no price'. And I used him terribly, when he left I felt so low and ashamed of my self, but he gave me a wake up call I soon wouldn't forget.**

I was so glad he did that, well after I cried my self to sleep and ate lots of Ben and jerrys. I talked to Dillon about moving, I knew it was my time to shine, and if I wanted Ranger in my life, I had to **grow up for good.**

It was hard as hell to start the training, that's why I called Jeanne Ellen, and yeah she always make it known she had a thing for me, not for ranger. We laughed our Asses off about my jealousy of her, and her lust for me, but in the end, we were good friends.

Running every day at the ass crack of dawn, I still hated my gun but Les had a gun range on the outskirts of town I made use of as well as the gym.

I took yoga and kickboxing, it helped a lot both with my self-esteem and besides I must admit that I had never been as toned as I was now.

It was a good fit for me working at Les's bonding company; it was a requirement to get fit and stay that way, unlike vinnie's where all you had to do was put up with the animal noises and Joyce. That sure helped for motivation, plus the fact that sometimes Les some time joined Jeanne Ellen and I in the gym, and yeah he still has good legs.

That's for sure.

Cutting Connie and Lula out was easy, I just couldn't go back to vinnie's and work for him anymore, he brought Joyce in and together it was Lula and Joyce that got hurt, and shot at, not me. Not anymore. And besides that, the only thing Connie and Lula were good for was gossip mainly about my love life, and eating.

I stuck to my master list…

Which meant changes. And lots of them, beginning with my family, mom had always been my biggest critic, and when I pointed that out to her and she needed to 'give up the dream' of seeing me married with children, the relationship was strained to say the least.

She had a fit when I was the one that introduced Joe and Karen and even stood up for him as his 'best man' after all it wasn't done in the almighty neighborhood of the Chambersburg area.

She needed to get a life and her own grip on reality and I was more than happy to point that out to her, I didn't have time to answer her calls, and was glad to not give her my new phone number at all.

I never went over for meals anymore, and was happy just to call home once a week, I couldn't help it if Grandma or Daddy answered the phone, now could I?

I needed a new job, a better job one that wasn't a bounty hunter anymore. I enrolled in the computer classes that Les set up for me, knew the ins and outs of what I needed to do for a new job, one that I would make a difference in.

I was bringing in skips like they were going out of style for awhile, Jeanne Ellen and I made a good team and her and Les knew it was a temporary gig at best for me, I wanted out of the game.

It was Mary Lou that set up with the idea. One of her friends was telling her at ladies meeting at Church how hard it is to see her ex husband with a new car and a new wife, when she was struggling to make ends meet. And he wasn't paying his required child support.

That did it. **I could make a difference in the lives of families.** And feel pretty good about my self at the same time. No gunplay. No running after skips. Plus no panty hose.

Win win for me.

I had moved into my new home within a few weeks of making the decision to change. I loved the place and while there was a rent a cop at the gate, I did want more security for my town home, and by asking the Man in Black for his help, it was a good feeling knowing I had changed, and wasn't in his world anymore.

I had no desire to go back to that world; I left it behind and became someone I could be proud of for once in my life.

I could work from home; logging into the court files to help out as needed, and made my own hours, I had my home office set up just perfectly. Fax machine, copier, everything I needed to run my job even in my jammies.

I needed to step off the ledge that he had built to support me and do this on my own, for good.

I was getting a chance to show 'Carlos' just how seriously I took my new life; hope he's prepared for my requirements as well.

Cause I have my own 'relationship rules' now, and not even the man next to me is going to change my mind.

I had to remind him to bring the security checklist for my new place; he was walking on by his work vehicle, like he hadn't a care in the world.

I think I could get used to knowing 'Carlos' the man, and not the image I had of him all these years.

I felt his eyes staring at me, trying to gauge my reaction to him, I startled him when I took his hand and started rubbing my finger over his knuckles, bringing it over to my thigh and held on.

Just like he used to do for me, when he centered me with his touch, I was trying to do for him. The silence was perfect on the ride in my new car.

I was eager for the man seated next to me to see just how far I have come, and how willing I was to go both for myself and for him.

Pulling into the gate where I saw Ernie the security guard, wave me on through; I could see Carlos's eyes narrow at that interaction. Ernie was in his 60's and looking to retire soon, and couldn't shoot a gun to save his life. Another reason for more security around my place.

I parked the car, and beeped it shut when Carlos came around to meet me. 'Ready to do this?' I asked him.

' Lead the way, babe and I will follow you gladly.' He said with a grin on his face, one that I could easily get used to seeing.

Walking up the stairs with him following me, I looked back at him, winking and said ' not too much further; and there we were, finally at my front door that I had painted coal black, in honor of his eyes and the way they used to look at me.

Unlocking the deadbolt, and opening the door, I went immediately to the blinds and opened them up; letting in the light from the south. It was nice to have a balcony, I had put a café' table and two chairs out there, it seemed to fit the ambiance I wanted to project for my new place.

Comfortable, not too stuffy with a lot of colors surrounding me, I had very little in the way of art in my place, I had painted the all the walls in a muted cream color to off set the hardwood floor I had installed before I moved in.

We were home, the trouble was, it was **my **home and Carlos was a visitor. I was still thinking of the talk we needed to have, my home and my new rules for both of us.

**A/N not mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

"My Home, My Rules"

'Carlos, would you care for something to drink? You have a choice of water; juice or I have some frozen smoothies here for you. Take your pick while I get changed, and help yourself.'

And Stephanie stepped into her bedroom and closed the door, strolling over to her walk in closet, she found what she was looking for and headed to her master bathroom that was connected.

Her glass enclosed shower was big enough for four, with multiple shower heads she swore she could be in a rain forest, and sometimes even pretended she was, especially when she had her nieces spend the night. Her Jacuzzi tub also sat four comfortably; it was tucked directly under the skylight. Many a night she laid in her tub, seeing the stars up above her head while drinking a glass of wine or water even.

She spared no expense on her bathroom, it was sleek and modern the colors she chose, all white with a deep purple accent all around. It was heaven and it was all hers alone. Stephanie had worked hard for what she had and appreciated it all, the time she spent just getting it perfect, and her way had paid off.

Getting dressed, she found Carlos looking out over the balcony, his glass filled with ice water she could tell from a distance, 'some things never change' but yet change is needed to get what you want in life. And Stephanie knew what she wanted was this man in front of her for the rest of her life.

'See anything out there?' she asked him coming up to stand by his side, close but not invading his personal space. "I see you, babe, that's all that matters to me,' Carlos told her, taking her into his arms. It seemed like they both deeply breathed in each other's essence at that moment in time.

'Let's get to work, here, so we can get that out of the way, shall we?' Steph asked, stepping out from the embrace. A frown was on Ranger's face, 'did she not want him anymore' was his thought, and then a grin came over his face as he caught the statement 'get that out of the way' as well.

He brought out the clipboard and walked around her townhouse, peering out the windows, noting the newly installed locks on both as well as her door, and taking his time Ranger also noticed the sign above her front door;

**My House**

**My Rules**

'Babe' he asked, pointing to the sign above his head, "care to share?"

"Well, you see it goes something like this, Carlos. About the time you said **prove it to me** I realized I had to grow up as well and do what **I **wanted, **not anyone else.** A friend of mine gave me that sign and I use it as a mantra of sorts when I leave my home. I made new friends along the way, and it was Jeanne Ellen who gave that to me when I had my housewarming party a while back.'

Ranger felt something new for him; jealousy. He was jealous of Jeanne Ellen, and was brought out of his introspection by hearing Stephanie tell him "…of course when she found out I knew she was gay all along and never said anything to you or her, she took it in stride and she became one of my dearest friends that's now in my life…"

Before he could help himself and his own internal monitor, he asked her " she's your close friend now? Why didn't you invite any of us at Rangeman to your party, Babe? Aren't you coming back to see any of the guys?" what Ranger was really meaning, and Stephanie understood from his hurt tone of voice was " aren't you coming back to see me?"

'I have a life now Carlos, and thanks to your challenge, I live my life my way, I work from here at home, and when I do venture out its usually work related. It took a bit of time for me to come this far, and I do want to thank you for what you said, once again. I suppose **once in a while** I could stop by, but no, it wont be frequently anymore. I get to do the work _I want_ from home, and I am more involved with Mary Alice and Angie, to give Valerie a break, I take them a couple of times a week and they spend the night at least once ever couple of weeks.

Stephanie paused in what she was saying and then continued on talking to him "and Since my mother and I don't talk as much anymore, I go and see Grandma and Daddy when we all three have time, so I can stop by and see you and the guys, **when we both have time in our day**, is all I can tell you at this point."

'Now, about the security system I would like installed…' and the conversation went back to business, something that Ranger considered once his priority, it had shifted now and he was simply content drawing out their time together.

They had moved into her home office, and again Ranger was struck at the comparison between his office and hers; while both were modern, there was room in here for much more furniture than she had. Colors surrounded him when he walked in the room and seeing that the sun was slowly going down, reminded them that time was slipping away from the couple.

'How about a ride back to get your car, or I could take you to Rangeman whenever you are ready." The question took Ranger off guard, something about his babe made him want to stay longer, to get his questions answered about where they stood as a couple. 'Babe, I can have one of the guys go get the car, and I will gladly take a ride with you back to my office.'

By that time, Stephanie had taken out food from the refrigerator and was in the process of fixing a chicken Cesar salad; something Carlos just watched her do in fascination. They both chatted lightly over the meal, feeling comfortable once again in their friendship, knowing it was the first step into making their relationship more solid than it was before.

"Would you have some free time this weekend, I think its about time for you and I to properly go out on a date, what do you say, Carlos?"

Ranger understood it was time to step up or get out with Stephanie, and since being introduced all over again at the diner that day, he finally acknowledged that while something's have changed, their new relationship was all about him giving up control for a change…and was he really ready to step off his own safety net and let some of his own rules go by the wayside as well? 'I have to work some on Saturday afternoon, but after that, I am free until Monday, so are you interested in checking your own personal calendar and letting me know **ahead of time** **with some notice** so I can make plans for us?'

'I have a few places in mind; that are **not **in Trenton and if you would like, I could show them to you.' Stephanie was asking him while she was putting the kitchen back in order. Wiping down the counters. Leftovers in the 'fridge. Ranger was thinking furiously about what he had already planned; a date of their own with **his plans, his way.** 'I'd be delighted to go out with you babe, just tell me when to come over, or if you'd like you could come by and see the guys when you pick me up, and would you like your key fob back, babe, I have it right here?' he asked, hoping she would take it from him, they both knew he was asking for more than just her taking the key fob back.

Maybe if she had the fob, she would be over on Haywood Street more.

And if she had the fob, maybe she would stay for dinner.

And they both knew that the fob also was to his own penthouse apartment, it was a big step for them, she asked him out for a date of **her choosing,** and he accepted.

Now he was asking her to take back one of the items she gave back to him so many months ago.

**With their eyes locked on one another, she reached her hand out, and gently held it in her palm,** 'of course I will take it back, all you had to do was ask, isn't that what a relationship is all about, Carlos?" Stephanie asked him.

Settling on her loveseat in her office, they both saw it was turning into dusk and both were content now for the first time in a long time, as they heard the soft music playing in the background, Stephanie cuddled into his side; like she never left it at all.

'What are some of your rules, like your mantra says, babe, will you please share them with me?' Carlos asked softly, murmuring in her hair.

'I had been sick, for about a month before Daddy talked me into seeing a doctor, and I had some blood work done as well while I was there, I had to make some changes in my stress levels is all, I don't allow any negativity in my life anymore, which meant cutting out my mom, which to tell the truth I should have done that a long long time ago, and we both know it,' she told him as he tightened his arm around her shoulder.

"I was having so much pain, all caused by an ulcer, which is only one of the reasons I cook for my self now; the other reason is I took cooking lessons from the community college with Jeanne Ellen, she dared me to and so we did it together. I never knew she had such a wicked sense of humor."

Jeanne Ellen again. That was the third, or was it the fourth time her name was mentioned, all in the name of friendship. Ranger could have taught Stephanie how to cook, and hearing she had an ulcer big enough to make changes in her eating, he tucked her further into his side, without pulling her onto his lap.

'Babe' he said.

'It's all right Carlos, I chose not to tell you anything, remember, **my house, my rules,** I keep my home stress free, I only work certain hours now, and the rest of the time I live by another mantra, want to know what that one pertains to, hmmm batman?' Stephanie asked him, whispering in his ear.

Swallowing his growl down, he nodded for her to continue.

**Dios!**

When was the date again? It couldn't come soon enough, the woman by his side, while still his Stephanie was now and always will be his equal in just about everything.

"**It Is What It Is'** is my way of thinking," Stephanie told him, and continuing on at his nod to show he was listening to her she said…

"Our relationship while now kind of new, is just that; **our relationship.**

It belongs to no one else to talk about, joke about or gossip about, not anymore ….

And that is the way it has to be.

I lead a quiet life; one that is not filled with any thing or **anyone that can bring me down to their level.**

"Can you accept the fact that while I like your men and love their support, I want a life outside of the Rangeman walls? Are you up for this Carlos, because if not, then maybe it's time to just be friends and move on. I know we just found each other, and I am **not** making you choose between them and us, but I wont live the way I **was; **under your men's watchful eyes, carrying a tracker. You have enemies, but I don't. My enemies are with my job of deadbeat fathers, not of terrorists. I want a real romantic relationship with you, Carlos, but **it is what it is **means this is the way I am now."

Could Ranger just live as a man now? His contract was done; never to be signed on the dotted line again, he sold an office, and now was finally at that place in his life where he was ready for more…right along with Babe.

**The security he would add would be enough, after all its just them, and come to find out he thought that IT IS WHAT IT IS…. was perfect for both of them.**

"**Babe, I thought you would never ask," Carlos said, kissing his woman senseless.**

**END.**

**A/N. not mine, and by the way, this was for Jenio 1…**


End file.
